Magic
'Mystic Arts,' or more commonly as Magic involves mentally tapping into certain natural ambient forces and shaping them through the lens of the mind, powered by the will, to create an effect that can be measured both etherically and upon the plane of ordinary matter As long as the channels are open a sufficiently powerful and talented mind can draw from a theoretically infinite source. You have to see beyond the illusions of the flesh and the supposed limitations of form that otherwise would limit you and blind you to the scope of your potential. For there exists within all of us the capacity to be so much more than what we imagine ourselves to be at the present. Reality is more than just the shared illusions that are imposed upon us by flesh and blood existence. A person of knowledge can see past the illusion of solid mass and substance to the true reality that underlays all else. The line the First Principle, The Source of all that is, the Singularity that is the Primal Cause of all existence. It is the First Continuum of Energy, the spark of illumination that exists within us all. All things are formed of its being, and all existence, form, energy and matter is created from this divine illumination. The point is the emanation of all creation and everything is composed from its essence through the means of extension, which is called here the Second Principle, the Divine String that forms the line that draws the point to all that it can encompass. The line forms a square, and the square is the Second Continuum, the flat realm of ideal forms which are not Gold Digger Books Of Magic 3 23.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 3 21.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 3 19.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 3 17.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 3 15.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 3 13.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 3 09.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 3 07.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 3 05.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 3 03.jpg manifest in solid reality but rather exist as a principle, like a blank slate waiting to be drawn upon, which contains all the possible shapes and symbols of the universe. It is upon this infinite slate of the second dimension that our reality is written. The cube is the Third Principle the Realm of Space, the finite void that extends the plane into a sea of unbounded emptiness. This is the Third Continuum, the realm of the Astral Light that is devoid of time, motion, change and substance. It projects the realm of Ideas into the realm of unformed matter where the possibilities can be explored as concepts but again it is devoid of that most vital of elements that is needed to shape the realm that we exist within. Time the nature of Change and Adaptation, the realm of the Fourth Continuum, which is the one in which we dwell, a realm of light and shadow, hard and soft, paradox and balance and all of the other contravening forces that are necessary to create the Homeostasis that is Life as we know it. Without time there is no motion, without motion there is no creation, and without creation there is no substance, for the particles and atoms that make up our very being are nothing more than energy packages vibrating in seemingly empty space to create the sphere-shaped clouds of electrons, protons and neutrons that are the basis of matter itself. Without time there is no energy, no matter, no potential, but time is a two edged blade that takes from us as much as can be given. This is the means by which we can control and tame time. The Fifth Continuum of Existence. Behold the Eye of God revealed, the power by which we shape reality through perception and reflection of the Gold Digger Books Of Magic 2 23.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 2 21.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 2 19.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 2 17.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 2 15.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 2 13.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 2 11.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 2 09.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 2 07.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 2 05.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 2 03.jpg basic underlying reality of our existence. Here energy swirls through the balance of intersecting forces to create the cyclical wheel of perception. This is the tool we used to summon up the powers of the cosmos, and if you understand its working nature then you will know how to use it to facilitate and give focus to the mind of the Man of Knowledge who exists within us all. The path of the Magical Philosopher is often called 'The Way of Return', It is called that because the ultimate goal of all Magic is to recreate the bond between Humanity and the Divine, or rather to return man to a state where he is aware of the divine will flowing through him at every moment. This is similar to the Satori of Zen mysticism, only linking the spiritual and mental aspects to control of the physical plane, which is where the more powerful forms of magic are derived, through total mind and body integration. When the Eye is folded into the Sixth level of Existence. We return to duality the division of creation into equal halves that are polar reflections of one another. This is the nature of Light and Darkness, Hard and Soft, the Way in all its equal-but-opposite qualities with neither side truly dominant over the other. This is also another variant of time with matter rushing downward towards the point that is the present, yet never quite touching the actual event horizon at the center. As light cannot escape the gravity field of a black hole, so too does all physical substance descend into this bottomless well if infinitely compressed dimension, and at the center reality as we know it vanishes into a singularity, to emerge out the other side as new creation, thus ever renewing the fabric of space and time and preserving the conservation of energy that sustains this cosmos. This also can be used as a metaphor of the soul in its complex balance between the Light and the Dark elements of creation. Life is preserved within the balance, and neither side can truly exist without the qualities of the other. Light isn't goodness any more than the Dark is truly evil. Good is found in the balance of opposing virtues, between polar extremes, not in the extremes themselves, which represent imbalance. Evil is perversity, virtue turned against itself, opposed to the balance of nature and thus inherently self-destructive. You cannot exist too close to a flame without burning and yet fire and warmth are good qualities that we appreciate in moderation. Life exists within the parameters of Homeostasis, it cannot endure when extremes of anything induce disruptive trauma. Of course there is a major flaw with seeing the cosmos purely in turns of black and white, order and chaos or even good and evil. No middle ground but in the Seventh Continuum you find just such a void between the positive and negatively charged universes that serves as a neutral ground allied with neither polarities a limbo- Gold Digger Books Of Magic 1 23.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 1 21.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 1 19.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 1 17.jpg Gold Digger Books Of Magic 1 15.jpg like void of unincorporated space that is not part of the true Limbo of the outer dark but rather exists conceptually as a null space continuum, and in its own way it is as vast as the worlds we know that are charged with either light or darkness. This Gray realm separates the planes of Heaven and Hell and serves as a buffering plane between shadow and light, maintaining a balance through separation that is essential to the preservation of the all. The void between realms is not a universe as we construe it but rather a state of conceptual being where the rules and principles of physics are very different from the way we understand them. In a sense all three dominions co-exist simultaneously with us and make up the fabric of our world they are not separate and remote regions somewhere out on the far horizon but are factual results of the quantitative layering of existence as we comprehend it. The human mind is not well suited to grasp the true complexity of nature, so we form symbols and plot ideas in the crude terms that we can comprehend with our limited understanding. A mage is someone who trains himself to think beyond the false limitation of three and four dimension linear space and who can grasp the higher planes as more than just a faint abstraction. So far we have light, darkness and gray. Color comes in to the Eighth Continuum, the realm of Prismatic Fragmentation. Eight separate Hyperbolic constructs, each one of a different prismatic coloration with Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Aquamarine, Blue, Indigo and Violet colorations arcing off in eight different directions. As though one had drawn a map in three dimensions that had eight projecting lines moving off to form two pyramid-shaped polygons that had one intersection point in common. You will note that each of the eight hyperbola-shaped images is exactly identical to one another for they are but one universe fragmented into different hues that each embody but one layering of the overall picture. Notice how the Red side of the spectrum incorporates shades of the other three warm colors while the Blue half represents the cooler qualities of existence and in a similar sense---this corresponds to the Doppler-shift phenomenon one observes through the behavior of light. In other words, the Eighth Continuum is the plane of the Multiverse, the dimension that brings multiple realties together and sets them apart along their differing quantum interpretations. Differing potential lines of destiny leading to different lines of history and causality. The prismatic effect leads to greater variety and a Multiverse that is full of differing lines of spiraling matter. Think of this as you would a simple photograph as you may know already from high school physics, light is composed of three elements...Red, Blue and Green...or Yellow when dealing with reflected light, such as with a painting or a photo. When you take a picture the camera shines light through a lens onto a different photographic plane where each layering of color picks up the image and captures it in a corresponding refraction. To break it down more simply you wind up with a set of different pictures that overlap one another with a Blue, Red, Yellow and White plate highlighting the same picture differently, which our eyes pick up in the full spectrum array of visible colors. With a TV you get a similar process with phosphorescent cells of Red, Blue and Green comprising the full array of a million-plus different pixilated colors. Try thinking of it more in terms of a movie projection. You have the lens that projects the light against the two-dimensional surface of a film that colors and shades the perspective, altering and refracting the light to form images that stretch across the blank space between the projector and the screen, to be caught and reflected back towards the eye against the surface of a projection screen. The light is the First Continuum, the Film is the Second, the space is the Third, the screen is the Fourth and the eye is the Fifth Continuum, the lens of perception by which the eye interprets the signals of light images to the brain through the complex web of sensory perception. Remember the key to all knowledge in magic; Will is the product of a triangle that involves Spirit, Mind and Emotion. This dynamic tool that can be used to shape the flow of magic results when the Mind concentrates the flow of your Chi through the amplyfying force of your Will to create a lathe that can be used to control the very powers of Heaven. Spirit, Mind and Emotion...Soul, thought and feeling...that is the key to understand. The rest that you will is mere elaboration. Too many people think that magical powers are like wish fulfillment and involve a lot of hocus-pocus stuff to violate the fundamental rules of nature, which is hardly the case at all. The power of the mind can be employed to shape and affect the perceived reality of form and matter. It takes much study to learn to do it just right, but once the principle is absorbed through contemplation and practice it becomes fairly easy to do and can become in the case of an advanced practitioner almost second nature. Physical reality is actually very pliable, almost like plastic or putty in the hands of a truly advanced adept, and this is because physical matter is little more than an illusion, a trick of time and energy held in place through interlacing forces that are not quite so stable or solid as we might perceive on a purely mundane level of existence." The basic level of true reality is that of an intangible fabric that is used to weave the various forms of energy that flow across its surface. Think of a perfect silken sheet that stretched out to infinity in every given direction. Then think of a thread being used to tie a knot upon that sheet, and then a series of knots and loops that go back and form, using different colored threads to lace together into a woven pattern. Stand back to observe this and you will see the pattern begin to take form as embroidery on cloth, only it is not the cloth itself that the naked eye sees but rather the knots and loops forming the patterns of whatever is drawn there. That is the nature of physical matter, you see knots on a tapestry, loops in space and time that are held together in place by complex interlacing forces that are controlled by the mathematical arrangement of a given form or pattern. Atoms and molecules are nothing but balls of string woven into the various arrangements that we see or experience, and if you know how to unravel the knots, then to reweave them into new patterns. the fundamental secrets are that reality as we know it is a function of Will, and that we have the power to alter form and time when we want if we but use the talents given us as a legacy by our ancestors It is not essential if one memorize and comprehend at first, it is only important that they absorb these lessons and record them into their subconscious for later retrieval. because believe this formula will one day save their life. What is also important for now is that you learn and accept the fundamental principle that I am attempting to impart here, that nature and 'reality,' as we commonly define it, are malleable things subject to the will of the observer...and that as a practitioner of the Wise Ways of Knowledge you have the ability to shape and define the terms of things in accordance with your Will. You only need to master your powers of perception and the universe itself will orient to your vision. A circle yet with complex symbols and designs that clearly denotes the fact that it is of an entirely different orientation. This is the Ogduad that embodies the principle of Omniado, a hybrid concept that combines both Shinto and Buddhist philosophy to form a harmonious blending of the elements of nature. Memorize this diagram, meditate upon it and embody it into your lower sub-conscious. It is a mathematical formula that synthesizes form and matter to create a bonding of Will over substance, and with it you can accomplish near-miraculous feats of alchemy and enchantment, to bend reality to your will by becoming as one with the principles of nature. Omniado means the 'Way of Everything It is the study of nature itself with the purpose of achieving unity, and with the attainment of this principle you will understand the interrelation of the forces of the Universe, and through understanding affect their orientation. The primary methods of ki manipulation are classified as ascendence and evanescence or rising positive and diving negative. The principles of magical combat are the same for a martial arts battle, only the mage has to use their Chi even more than their fists to serve as their means of attacking, countering and dodging their opponent. Category:Magic